


How To Be Good

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows he could be good for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



Chris nearly crushed his pack of Rothman’s in his shaking hands as he fumbled to bring cigarette to lips, flame to cigarette, finally exhaling a mouthful of smoke before the door to Lost and Found had fallen shut, the shameful post-coital silence of the Boss and the Guv echoing in their wake.

The other blokes in CID thought him a bit daft, but Chris knew this one thing that they didn’t, knew what Hunt and Tyler got up to when their fights, like bloody clockwork, dragged them to this room. Chris knew how snarling would lead to snogging, how punches would lead to fucking: hard and vicious, up against the shelves or over the creaking table.

Chris wasn’t as stupid as he looked; he was quiet, attentive, knew the best times to go hide in wait.

He took another drag from his cigarette, then passed it to his left hand while his right reached down to cup the bulge in his trousers, as hard and hot as he had been since the Guv had thrown Tyler up against the wall and tugged his shirt up without even bothering with its buttons. By squinting through the rubbish on the shelves, Chris had been able to see the red smudges rising on the Boss’ pale skin beneath Hunt’s fingers as they manhandled him into position, the deeper flush of Tyler’s cock just as his trousers were forced down his skinny thighs.

His own cock jumped beneath his hand at the memory, and Chris quickly undid his flies so he could get this done proper-like, quickly, before anyone came looking for him. The length of his stroke rushed in time to the Guv’s mouth dragging up Tyler’s smooth neck, biting hard where Chris would have nuzzled or licked if given a chance. The Boss would like it gentle for a change, he thought, thumbing moisture from his slit whilst picturing those pink lips gaping wide with pleasure. He could show Tyler how good it could feel, how clever he was compared to the Guv, who didn’t deserve to have someone as special as DI Tyler, not with the way he pushed and kicked his way to every dirty fuck.

Except that Tyler didn’t seem to like it so gentle either, and Chris frowned as he stroked himself harder, mind stormy with the hard slap of bodies, the animal grunts that the Boss made even with Hunt’s large hand clapped over his mouth. If Tyler wanted it rough, then Chris could give him that, too. He could hold Tyler down if that’s what it took, bend him over the table and kick his legs apart and leave love-bites on his back while he shagged his mad, brilliant brains out, lots of purple bruises for Hunt to find the next time… next time…

Chris bit his lower lip hard, stifling any sound as he came into his hand. Heat tingled pleasurably through him, but left too soon, cooled off as quick as his spunk glistening on the floor.

He scrubbed it out with the sole of his shoe, inhaling deeply off his cigarette. That little bit of fire would have to do. For now.


End file.
